Periodontal disease is inflammation of some or all of the tooth's support structures including gingiva, cementum, periodontal ligament, and alveolar bone. Periodontal disease metabolites in gingival crevicular fluid correspond to healthy and/or diseased oral status and allow differential diagnosis of oral health. Oral inflammation generally results from infection of bacteria in oral biofilm—a microbial soft deposit that forms on teeth and is implicated in the occurrence of gingivitis, periodontitis, caries and other forms of periodontal disease—and destroys the attachment fibers and supporting bone that hold teeth in place. Another factor in periodontal disease is microbial-induced oxidative cell damage. Oxidative free radicals are used by the body as defense systems against antigen attacks. However, oxidative free radicals may also initiate uncontrolled chain reactions that result in host tissue damage and inflammation such as that seen in oral gingivitis. Systemic oxidative cell damage, host-tissue inflammation and bone-loss occur through similar mechanisms.
Menthol-derivative compounds are physiological cooling active ingredients that are often used to bring about a sensation of coolness on the s n or mucous membranes—i.e., the mucous membranes in the oral, nasal, and/or pharyngeal cavities—by blocking calcium channels but without any physical cooling, such as occurs for example on solvent evaporation, actually occurring.